


Snow Day

by casenpai



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casenpai/pseuds/casenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a snowy day in South Park, Kyle and Kenny rediscover the joys of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

The problem with living in a mountain town was that snow days were practically non-existent. Classes were on despite the two feet of snow that had fallen overnight, and by the end of the day, almost none of the snow had been cleared off the streets, making it impossible for the school buses to make it back to school by the time classes had ended for the day.  It was because of this that Kyle and Kenny were making the perilous trek home, dodging both snowbanks as well as cars who couldn’t handle the snowy conditions. 

The journey was made in relative silence, the only sounds coming from the crunching of the snow beneath their feet.  Their complaining about snow getting into their boots had died down after the first five minutes, but the silence was now deafening, and to Kyle, it made the slow trip home somewhat unnerving.

_“Hey, Ken,”_ Kyle said after a while in an effort to strike up conversation. _"When did we stop liking winter?"_

_“Dunno,”_ Kenny replied, his voice muffled by the scarf he wore under his hood. _"Maybe it has to do with having to actually exist in it?"_

_“Maybe… just… I dunno.”_ Kyle sighed as they approached the park, the jungle gym and the swings almost blotted out by the amount of snow on the playsets. _"Snow used to be fun. We used to throw snowballs at each other, make snow angels, that kind of stuff. Now look at us — we’re just bitching about it like two old men."_

_“Nah, you’re the one bitching like an old man,”_ Kenny clarified, a tinge of amusement in his voice. _"I’m just trying to deal with the holes in my boots."_

Kyle narrowed his eyes at Kenny’s words, as he eyed the clean, white snow that they were trudging through. Wordlessly, he scooped up a handful of the cold substrate, shaping it into a firm ball with a few quick gestures, and, after hurrying up to catch up with his friend, he put his hand on his shoulder, quickly turning him around so he could stick the freshly-made snowball down the front of his parka.

Kenny yelped in surprise as he felt the snow come in contact with his skin, and he quickly tackled Kyle, pushing the redhead’s face into the snow and grabbing handfuls of the wet stuff to put down his jacket. The two boys tussled in the snow for a while, taking turns shoving each other into the snow, laughing as they managed to one up each other and get snow in each other’s faces.

Eventually, the two found themselves on their backs, staring up at the sky that had cleared while they were playfighting, panting from the exertion of the sudden scuffle. They glanced at each other, Kyle offering a small, private smile to Kenny as he looked at him, his cheeks red from both the cold and the emotions.

_"You want to get some hot chocolate?"_ Kyle asked as he rolled onto his side, making a conscious effort to stop his teeth from chattering.

_"Sure,"_ Kenny replied as he shook the snow out of his parka. _"But you’re buying, ‘old man’."_

The sound of laughter rang through the air as the snow fight started anew, the two boys having rediscovered that an overnight snowstorm wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
